


this night is something else

by sheaco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Has Long Hair, M/M, lip tattoo, soft babes, they’re not really in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheaco/pseuds/sheaco
Summary: Louis is dragged to a party, Harry is curious.





	this night is something else

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small little something i wrote at midnight because i didn’t want to sleep and everyone else on social media was dead. sorry if it’s a bit all over the place! thanks for reading! constructive criticism is welcome (:

Louis hadn’t expected to find himself at a party that night, but there he was.

Stan had dragged him from his apartment earlier in the night because he was ‘bored’ and needed to have ‘social interaction.’ Louis thought that was a load of bullshit and voiced this to Stan.

“Oi, fuck off.” Was what Stan had replied with. Louis had really wanted to stay home and watch a football match so he could relax since he hadn’t had the chance to during the week. This was _Louis_  time. Not _Louis gets dragged out of his apartment by Stan to go to a dumb party_ time.

So, as Stan was having fun getting drunk off his ass, Louis was in the corner of the living room sat on an awfully odd sofa chair. It smelled of cleaning solution mixed with spilled beer, as you can imagine, it didn’t bring the best aura to the nose. Adding onto the less than great smell, the chair was quite disgusting in appearance as well. The fabric was droopy and had stains on the cushion. Some of which, Louis didn’t even want to know came from. He contemplated walking around and actually socializing but, the thought made Louis feel a bit sick, maybe that was because of his drink, which most definitely had been spiked with some gross liquor. All he had wanted was some fucking orange juice without alcohol (because somebody has to watch after Stan).

Louis was now a bit tipsy and sad. Against his gut he stood up to go to the restroom and he hoped while on his way that nobody would take his spot. Of course it wasn’t his but he’d grown close to it, in all it’s disgusting glory. Once Louis had returned, there was a person, a rather attractive one at that, sitting in his chair. This made him groan with disdain, thus causing the stranger’s attention.

The stranger in question gave Louis a curious glance, as if asking him why he groaned.

“Sorry mate, didn’t mean to bother ya.” He turned and started to walk away.

“Were you sitting ‘ere? I don’t mind sharing.” Louis looked back mildly confused, made his way back towards the chair. It wasn’t said in a degrading way, it was soft and inexplicably charming.

“I’m Harry, just so you know,” Harry had formless curls that went every which way and   
delicate green eyes with just a hint of brown towards the center and a dark blue ring around. His lips parted in an elegant way, and really, they shouldn’t have. They shouldn’t be that pretty and, wow. This boy was way too attractive to be talking to Louis. He looked like a drowned sewer rat.

“You really don’t. You’ve gotta nice facial structure.” Maybe Louis had been talking aloud and maybe Harry had heard it. That’s embarrassing.

“I don’t bite, you can come sit with me. I’ve got a feeling you don’t have anybody else to talk to here anyways.”

“Should I be offended?”

Harry hadn’t meant to sound rude and Louis knew that. He just decided to have some fun since the boy had heard Louis’ inner thoughts (that he actually voiced but that’s beside the point).

“I didn’t mean it that way, you just seem a bit out of place. Come sit with me.” Harry seemed too good to be true.

Louis sat with him, or more so on him. Neither did mind though. Louis got to sit on a pretty boy’s lap and that pretty boy got to have Louis on his lap. It was a win/win situation.

“Let’s play 20 questions.”

“What are we, 12?” Needless to say, Harry was offended.

“Heeeeey.”

“Oh chin up. I’ll play your little game, love.” If Louis had taken quite the liking to Harry, nobody needed to know.

They started out with the basics, Louis first off, giving Harry his name and then continuing with the amount of siblings he has, Harry saying as well, and so on.

“Hmm,” Harry made a low sound and proceeded. “Tell me one thing no one would know unless they asked, or you told them.”

Louis crossed his legs and Harry’s hand made his way to Louis’ knee. With his head leaning back Louis replied with, “Oh, I’ve gotten a lip tattoo.” He sometimes forgets about it because it’s not something he can see unless he goes up to a mirror.

“Well, are you gonna show me?” Harry sips at the beer can in his hand and his eyes are waiting for Louis to expose the tattoo.

Louis flips down his bottom lip revealing the words ‘pretty gay’.

“You’re fucking joking!” Harry seems a bit alarmed but mostly humored by this.

“‘M not. I got it last year I think. It’s a bit faded now. My friend Stan dared me to get it and I said only if he payed and he did so.”

“That’s amazing. Did it hurt at all?”

“No, not really. It was kind of like a pinch but holding my lip was really uncomfortable.”

“I can imagine, maybe.” A laugh escaped Harry’s lips and Louis almost died. It was quite possibly the cutest thing he’s heard and would love to die hearing that laugh.

Louis put a hand through Harry’s hair and started playing with it. They sat in comfortable silence (amongst them of course, those around weren’t very silent). Later on they moved to the balcony to get away from the noise and gross sofa chair.

Louis placed his legs on the panel of glass in front of him and pulled a pack of smokes out of his jacket pocket, he offered one to Harry who was staring at Louis with soft eyes and a slight smile.

“No, thank you.”

“You’re a proper gentleman, aren’t ya?” Louis smirked and lit his cigarette, inhaling and then exhaling the smoke out to his left so it wouldn’t bother Harry.

“It’s the way my mama raised me. Gotta stay on it so she can’t have her way with me.”

“You are a respectable man, Harold. I caused me mum a lot of trouble throughout my teen years. She wasn’t quite happy with me but I’d like to think I’ve become better. A proper son, I’d hope.”

“I’m sure you are Louis.”

Whilst they hadn’t exchanged entire life stories they both felt like they had a connection to each other and really understood one another. Louis could tell it was different from any other friendship he’d had.

It felt right to be in either’s presence. And it felt right to be close rather than farther. This is how the rest of their night continued, they sat on the balcony, looking at the stars and having soft spoken conversations until they were both too tired to form coherent sentences.

 


End file.
